


Просто скажи «нет»

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bad Humor, Chatlogs, Children, Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider is Not an Asshole, Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider is a Good Parent, Dirk Strider and Dave's Bro Are the Same Person, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Multi, Roxy Is a Good Bro
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Рокс улетает в свадебное путешествие с Батей Джона и подсовывает своих детей Бро, который немного в ахуе от такого подарка. Добротная семейная комедия с шутками-хуютками про то, как тридцатилетний аутсайдер из Техаса учился справляться с тремя тринадцатилетними подростками.
Relationships: Dad Egbert/Rose's Mom | Beta Roxy Lalonde, Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider & Dave Strider, Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider & Rose's Mom | Beta Roxy Lalonde, John Egbert & Rose Lalonde & Dave Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Просто скажи «нет»

**Author's Note:**

> 1) т.к. это АУ, то кое-что в характерах персонажей немного изменено: более ранняя социализация Дейва из-за общения с другими детьми, отсутствие Лил Кэла (потому что он был парадоксом Игры, которой здесь нет) и его влияния на разум Страйдеров, ну и так далее.  
> 2) Эта работа писалась в процессе Фандомной Битвы-2017 для команды Хоумстака, но организаторы усмотрели здесь педофилию. Педофилии здесь нет, я отказалась менять текст, поэтому вы видите его здесь раньше, чем могли бы.

Утро для Бро обычно наступало где-то между одиннадцатью и полуднем, когда кондиционеры по всему зданию, в том числе и в квартире Страйдеров, доходили в своём жужжании до уровня «разъярённый рой пчёл прямо над ухом». Под их совместный гул Бро медленно просыпался, ворочаясь и обнимая подушку.  
Этот день начался привычно: полусонный, едва не запутавшись в футболке с ЭпплДжек (любимая с РэйнбоуДэш была закинута в кучу грязного белья, и ожидала того священного момента, когда условно чистая одежда закончится вовсе), Бро босиком прошлёпал на кухню.  
Дейв должен был вернуться из школы только через пару часов, поэтому можно никуда не торопиться: Бро заштопал одну из прохудившихся плюшевых задниц, залил молоком хлопья и принялся проверять сообщения. Спам, спам, оповещение о платеже с сайта с кукольными порнороликами, ещё несколько сообщений о транзакциях...  
Внизу экрана замигала иконка ДостаньКореша, и в открывшемся окне замелькали розовые строчки.

\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] начала доставать timaeusTestified [TT] \--  
TG: привт  
TG: ди-страаааай  
TG: глянь за дверь  
TG: там тебе сюрприиииз  
TT: Рокс, я уже говорил тебе про твои внезапные выходки.  
\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] перестала доставать timaeusTestified [TT] \--  
TT: Твою ж мать.

Бро вздохнул, отодвинул от себя миску с хлопьями и дотопал до входной двери, мысленно готовясь к худшему. Как оказалось, «худшее» в его представлении было намного оптимистичнее суровой реальности.  
— Здрасьте, мистер Страйдер, тётя Рокси сказала, что!..  
Бро резко закрыл дверь, медленно выдохнул и ущипнул себя за щеку. Затем снова выглянул за пределы квартиры.  
Два ребёнка с чемоданами, беззастенчиво подкинутые подругой детства, никуда не исчезли. Мелкий очкастый пацан с лохматыми чёрными волосами, раззявивший рот в прошлый раз, теперь огорчённо молчал и смотрел на Бро тоскливым щенячьим взглядом. Голос подала стоявшая рядом с ним девчонка, во внешности которой проглядывались типичные лалондовские черты.  
— Поразительно бестактная попытка избежать контакта с реальностью путём отделения себя от... — начала она занудным тоненьким голоском, но Бро бесцеремонно перебил её.  
— Цыц. Где ваши родители?  
— Уехали в свадебное путешествие! — пацан снова заулыбался. — И тётя Рокси сказала, что мы можем побыть вместе с Дейвом и вами!  
Бро посмотрел на него и на Лалонд-младшую — и снова захлопнул дверь.

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] начал доставать tipsyGnostalgic [TG] \--  
ТТ: Рокс, я призываю последние остатки хладнокровия и надеюсь на то, что ты тоже соберёшь огрызки своего пьяного сознания воедино и ответишь мне развёрнуто, пояснив причины собственных действий.  
ТТ: Итак.  
ТТ: Что. Эти. Дети. Делают. У меня. Под. Дверью.  
TG: пфффф лол дирк  
TG: всё очень пролсто, милый  
TG: у мамочки с папочкой свадебное путешествие  
TG: я обещала, что ты присмтришь за пупсиками  
TG: тем более, малютке дейву одиноко  
TG: детишки оживят твою унылую холостяцкую борогу  
TG: *берлогу  
TG: лан чмоки тебе  
TG: у меня там супружески доооооолг  
TG: *подмигивание*  
\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] перестала доставать timaeusTestified [TT] \--  
ТТ: Да блядь.  
ТТ: Я оставлю этих мелких пиздюков умирать от голода за дверью, так и знай.

Бро не верил, что Рокси действительно готова подбросить своих детей одинокому и уже немолодому мужчине, зарабатывающему на видеороликах про кукольные потрахушки. Скорее всего, минут через пятнадцать она поймёт, что Страйдеры не идут на компромиссы, или её дочурка ей позвонит и начнёт нудно жаловаться. И тогда нежеланное пополнение исчезнет так же внезапно, как и появилось.

Бро немного побродил по сайтам в интернете, расчертил выкройку для очередного смаппета, почистил объективы у камер, расставленных по квартире. Дейв всё ещё не возвращался из школы, и Бро начинал не то чтобы переживать — скорее, тихо негодовать. В конце концов он не выдержал и кинул мелкому сообщение на мобильник.  
«Чтобы через десять минут был дома».  
Ответ пришёл почти мгновенно.  
«я уже  
я стою у дверного коврика словно чёртов оловянный солдатик отлитый из титана  
просто кое-какой уёбок забыл ключ в замке и заперся внутри словно буквальное прочтение крепкого орешка  
кто бы это мог быть я даже не знаю срочно вызываем экстрасенсов чтобы разгадать эту хуеву тайну века»  
Чертыхнувшись, Бро направился к двери и не раздумывая открыл её.  
Блядь.  
На коврике у двери сидело трое. Дейв с почти непроницаемым лицом тормошил очкастого парня, мелкая Лалонд восседала рядом на уложенных чемоданах, чопорно поджав губы и записывая что-то в потрёпанный чёрно-розовый блокнот.  
— Йо, бро, — Дейв поднялся с пола и отряхнул джинсы. — Прикинь, какая внезапность: я прихожу такой из этого отстойника для овощей, по ошибке получивших право называться высшей ступенью эволюции, а тут сидят мой лучший кореш Эгдерп и маленькая доктор «я прополощу вашу черепную коробку» Лалонд. Как будто грёбаное рождество настало раньше на полгода.  
Бро взглянул поверх него прямо на светловолосую девчонку.  
— Твоя мать вообще планирует вас забирать?  
Та взглянула на экран телефона.  
— Два часа и сорок две минуты назад самолёт мамы и папы стартовал в сторону Италии, чтобы через шестнадцать часов и семь минут завершиться благополучной посадкой в международном аэропорту имени Фредерико Феллини.  
— Когда они вернутся?  
— Мама сочла две недели достаточным временем, чтобы, цитирую «мы оторвёмся хорошенько, а вы не замучаете милаху ди-страя», пьяный смешок, материнское потрёпывание по голове.  
Вот же блин.  
Едва сдержав мысленный стон, Бро уставился на Дейва.  
— Жить твои кореша будут в твоей комнате, мелкий.  
«Эгдерп» вспыхнул:  
— Роуз тоже?  
Бро едва сдержал брань. Пока он подбирал слова, малявка Роуз завела свою песню:  
— Я полагаю, мистер Страйдер, что эссе о вашем взаимодействии с Дейвом и оказанном вами давлением на его детскую психику, которое я имела счастье написать за время ожидания у вашего гостеприимного порога, можно будет расширить до отдельной монографии, посвящённой всем извра...  
Бро стоило огромных усилий не захлопнуть дверь вновь, оставив троицу ночевать на улице.  
В конце концов, он был не полным ублюдком. То есть, Бро наслаждался подставами и ироничными приколами над своим мелким, в известной степени презирал общественную мораль, но оставлять без присмотра тринадцатилетних детей... Нет, Бро не был настолько бессердечным.  
— Тогда девчонка спит в твоей комнате, а ты со своим любимым корешем испытываешь ваши чувства на диване в гостиной. И только попробуйте что-нибудь сломать или переступить порог моей комнаты — вы очень, очень не хотите знать, что за этим последует.  
— Ага, — Дейв показушно зевнул, — ток ты сперва за порог квартиры нас пусти, а то я-то крутой чувак, но у этих леди уже...  
— Дейв! — возмутился очкастый.  
Бро едва сдержал ухмылку: младший брат отлично показал себя неблагодарным поганцем, но то, как вспыхнули щёки его дружбана, обнуляло счёт проступков.  
— Добро пожаловать и проваливайте поскорее, — махнул он рукой и отступил на шаг, пропуская гостей.  
— Взаимно, — поморщила носик Роуз. — Запах изумительный. Я полагаю, где-то здесь спрятан разлагающийся труп?  
— Да не, — хмыкнул Бро, закрывая дверь. — Это ужин.

Ради мелких пришлось заказывать еду на дом. Дейв вёл себя напряжённо — то стремался, нервно оглядываясь на старшего брата, то пытался изображать отсутствие эмоций, то ехидно ржал, забываясь. Он представил своих друзей: светловолосая девчонка с накрашенными губами и ресницами снисходительно процедила «Роуз Лалонд, но вы можете называть меня просто Роуз, мистер Страйдер» (Бро припомнил восторженные сообщения Рокси о своей дочурке), лохматый очкарик назвался Джоном Эгбертом и начал широко улыбаться, словно сам факт его существования делал мир невероятно смешным. Честно говоря, Бро ожидал, что друзья Дейва будут другими: быть может, более крутыми, более... обычными. Но очкастый задрот с выпирающими верхними резцами и перечитавшая книжек готичная зануда? По крайней мере, Бро был уверен, что с такими чудилами дружба получится самой искренней — это он хорошо узнал по собственному опыту.  
Однако это не мешало заранее ненавидеть следующие две недели.

Весь вечер у Бро ушёл на то, чтобы ликвидировать большую часть ловушек, установленных для Дейва — Джон в первые же пять минут ухитрился едва не лишиться уха, неосторожно заглянув под кровать с вопросом «А что это за плюшевая штука торчАААААА!». Он на удивление быстро увернулся от сюрикена, но лишний раз лучше не рисковать.  
Успокаиваться пришлось долгим горячим душем. Расслабленно подставившись сильным струям воды, Бро пытался представить самое худшее, что могло случиться. Что могут сделать три тринадцатилетних ребёнка? Ничего такого, чего не смог бы пресечь крутой взрослый мужик, не страдающий деликатностью. А если и разобьют чего, так можно будет предъявить Рокси счёт. И пусть не отпирается, это было весьма нагло с её стороны.  
Бро поймал себя на мысли о том, что искренне рад за подругу. Рокси долгие годы искала кого-нибудь, пока не сосредоточилась на воспитании дочери и почти уединилась в своём особняке. Она часто писала — её сообщения были жизнерадостными, но между слов читалась тяжесть одиночества. Рокси радовалась тому, как её «малышка» умна, как она много читает, как она любит книги про магию — боже, да Рокс была готова засыпать маленькую Роуз всем, чего та только захочет. А затем дитятко выросло и стало воротить носик от собственной матери, и Бро даже посоветовать ничего не мог — у него с Дейвом была та же фигня, разве что мелкий всё ещё боялся ударяться в крайности. Мда. Мало чести в том, чтобы запугать младшего брата.  
Закручивая кран, Бро решил, что ради счастливой Рокси можно и потерпеть пару недель её мелкую занозу и задрота её хахаля. Лишь бы потом они исчезли из его жизни и больше не возвращались.  
На дисплее телефона мигало новое сообщение.

\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] начала доставать timaeusTestified [TT] \--  
TG: дистрааааааай  
TG: как там роузи?  
TG: пожалуйста пожалуйста пожалуйста, скажи, что моя малышка и джонни всё ещё живы!  
TG: аргррххг  
TG: срайдер  
TG: бля  
TG: *страйдер!!!  
TT: Ты сперва бросила их перед моей квартирой, а теперь вдруг изображаешь материнский инстинкт?  
TG: ооооохххх  
TG: хорошо, тебе удалось меня пристудить  
TG: *пристыдить  
TG: блин, мне теперь реально неловко((  
ТТ: Ладно, Рокс. Я готов признать, что повёл себя не очень хорошо, но и ты могла бы предупредить о том, что собираешься оставить на меня своих детей.  
ТТ: Тебе стоило хотя бы написать мне заранее.  
TG: дииирки  
TG: ты бы никгда не согласился, правда?  
ТТ: …  
ТТ: Я допускаю возможность того, что ты права.  
ТТ: Ладно, знаешь что? Наслаждайся отпуском, Рокс. Ты заслужила это, и я искренне постараюсь не проебать твоих мелких.  
TG: божечки  
TG: ди-страй, это самое милое, что я от тебя слышала!  
TG: я люблю тебя самой крепкой дружеской любовью, ктрую замужняя женщина можт испытывать к голубому мужику из техаса  
TG: чмоки тебе  
TG: и спасибки  
\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] перестала доставать timaeusTestified [TT] \--

Едва шагнув в гостиную, Бро услышал резкий хруст и, подняв ногу, обнаружил обломки белого мела. Роуз старательно выводила на полу пентаграмму, пока Джон держал книгу на развороте, подсказывая.  
— Нашёл! — Дейв спрыгнул с шкафа, держа в руках чуть оплавившиеся свечи для тортов. — Бля, тут совсем немного осталось, этот жадный уёбок уже который год жмотится на новые для моего Дня Рожде... — он заметил Бро и прервался на полуслове; Джон ойкнул и только Роуз продолжала невозмутимо скрипеть мелом.  
Похоже, эти две недели будут о-о-о-очень долгими.  
Бро присел на корточки и взял из дрогнувших детских рук книгу.  
— «Гримуар», — прочитал он вслух. — Серьёзно? Вы думаете потратить деньрожденные свечи мелкого бро на эту склизкую шестёрку Ада?  
— Допустим, ваше предположение верно, мистер Страйдер, — Роуз подняла голову, с интересом уставившись на Бро. — Но не снизойдёте ли вы до того, чтобы предложить достойную альтернативу — достаточно ужасающего монстра, на которого было бы почётно, как вы выразились, «потратить» сей ценный ресурс?  
Её цепкий взгляд как будто проникал сквозь тёмные стёкла, пиявкой впиваясь прямо в мозг.  
— У меня в гостиной уже три мелких чудовища. — Бро выпрямился и быстро оглядел комнату. Вроде, кроме пола всё было как обычно. — И я предлагаю принести им в жертву поп-корн и какой-нибудь фильм на ваш выбор. Если на плазме будет хоть одна царапина, вам не жить.  
— Ваша попытка установить контроль посредством запугивания... — завела было Роуз, но её перебил радостный крик Джона.  
— Ура! Ребят, я как раз хотел вам показать, вы же наверняка ещё не видели этот шикарный фильм с...  
— Нет-нет-нет, Эгдерп, только не...  
— ...Николасом Кейджем, где он...  
— Бля, Бро, ты не представляешь, насколько я тебя сейчас ненавижу!  
— Давай, Дейв, расскажи о своей ненависти поподробнее. Когда ты начал ощущать её явно?  
— Ах ты ж грёбаный нахуй, Лалонд, убери ручку, тебе должны запретить прикасаться к блокноту, это же оружие массового поражения, проедающее разум противника похлеще карборановой кислоты!  
— Неужели эта тема так болезненна для тебя? Давай проанализируем...  
— Ребят, я поставил на закачку «Призрачного гонщика»!  
Глядя на то, как Джон радостно размахивает руками, пытаясь пересказать сюжет, а Дейв отбрыкивается от Роуз, лезущей к нему с всё той же эмо-тетрадкой, Бро почувствовал что-то вроде удовлетворения. Он справился. Он смог унять это трио и заставить делать то, что он считал нужным.  
Возможно, Лалонд-старшая даже застанет своих детей в целости и сохранности.

Бро не смотрел «Призрачного гонщика», да и за мелкими следовало приглядывать, поэтому он присоединился к импровизированному киновечеру, никак не поясняя своих мотивов. Он слышал, как Дейв шепчет Джону что-то про «вам не постичь высшего смысла иронии просмотра этого дерьма, Бро достаточно крут, чтобы с непроницаемой рожей высидеть любой отстойный фильм с Кейджем, который ты притащишь». Бро едва скрыл довольную ухмылку, переведя взгляд на сосредоточенно сидевшую с книгой Роуз.  
— А этот фильм не так уж плох, — ехидно заявил Дейв спустя пятнадцать минут. — До сих пор нет Николаса Кейджа, м-м-м-м...  
— Да ну тебя! — надулся Джон, до этого неотрывно наблюдавший за экраном. — Ты просто слишком тупой, чтобы проникнуться драмой главного героя! Он был готов на всё ради своего папы, а теперь он потерян, и...  
— Он был достаточным идиотом, чтобы заключить дохуя подозрительный контракт с чуваком, настолько очевидно намекающим на своё демоническое происхождение, что это пиздец как сложно было не заметить, если только ты не такой дебил, как он!  
— Или если ты не сломленный личной трагедией юноша, оказавшийся на распутье в столь сложный момент своей жизни, узревший пред собой неизбежность потери единственного близкого человека, — вмешалась Роуз. — Ты действительно, как изволил выразиться Джон, тупой, Дейв. Что бы ты делал без своего опекуна?  
Бро прыснул, не удержавшись.  
— Да мелкий до сих пор считает, что квитанции сами вырастают в почтовом ящике и так же сами по себе оплачиваются, — фыркнул он. — Уверен, малой то же думает про яблочный сок в холодильнике.  
— О нет! — Дейв преувеличенно драматично взмахнул руками. — Ты хочешь сказать, что блядский яблочный сок не появляется на холодильной полке по волшебству? Боже, как же теперь жить с этим знанием, ты сломал мне всю жизнь, Бро, ещё скажи, что чистые салфетки в спальню не приносят феи вечерней дрочки, и я разрыдаюсь, как...  
— Тише! — шикнул Джон, затем бросил умоляющий взгляд на Бро и добавил: — Пожалуйста...  
Тот отвернулся, под невозмутимой маской испытывая смешанные чувства. У мелкого Эгберта оказались ярко-синие глаза такого чистого оттенка, которого Бро раньше не видел в природе. Если у его бати такой же взгляд, то Рокс вполне можно было понять.  
Главное — чтобы пацан это не просёк, а то ведь спасу от него не будет.

К концу фильма Джон уже клевал носом, а Дейв и вовсе пускал слюни на плечо лучшего друга. Роуз дремала, свернувшись калачиком в углу дивана, и Бро осторожно отнёс её в комнату Дейва. Вернувшись в гостиную с двумя одеялами, он растолкал мальчишек и помог разложить диван так, чтобы не задеть ничего из стоящей в комнате техники.  
Впервые за долгое время Бро заснул сразу, не ворочаясь на футоне и не тратя несколько часов на воспоминания о своих прошлых проёбах.  
Снились мотоциклы и пыльные дороги, а ещё почему-то дьявол с лицом Рокси, уходящий в закат под ручку с Николасом Кейджем.

Следующее утро началось с грохота и тонкого мальчишечьего вопля:  
— ДЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЙВ!!!  
Бро лениво приоткрыл один глаз, слушая сонный бубнёж своего мелкого: «да ладно, Эгдерп, ты чо, будто не знал про мечи в холодильнике, я ж тебе сто раз говорил, да не сцы, ну ладно, иди ко мне, я поцелую и всё пройдёт, как если бы я замиксовал время в обратном порядке и не дал твоей тушке попасть под дождь из сюрикенов».  
На «всё пройдёт» Бро насторожился и всё-таки соизволил подняться: Дейв привык к царапинам и небольшим порезам, поэтому их не боялся, но вдруг мелкий Эгберт реально там умирает, пока единственный взрослый в квартире обнимает подушку с принцессой Селестией?  
В гостиной обнаружились взъерошенные мальчишки: Дейв, без очков и закрыв один глаз, сидел на диване и монотонно продолжал бормотать что-то Джону, осторожно замершему с пальцем во рту.  
— Дай взглянуть, — Бро, не дожидаясь ответа, притянул Джона к себе и, едва тот попытался возмутиться, перехватил ладонь и уставился на палец. — Царапина. Фигня. Её не облизывать надо, а антисептиком сбрызнуть. — Бро повернулся к Дейву. — Мелкий, отрывай свой зад и займись страдающим корешем.  
Дейв с недовольным выдохом упал обратно на подушки.  
— Ну я же предупреждал тебя, Эгдерп, я же говорил тебе...  
К этому моменту Джон опомнился, забарахтался в руках Бро и, едва тот отпустил, тут же отскочил назад:  
— Почему вообще в холодильнике хранятся мечи с ножами и... эти странные нинздя-звёзды?  
— Сюрикены, — подсказал Дейв.  
— Сюрикены! Зачем они в холодильнике?!  
— Потому что это — холодное оружие, разве не ясно?  
Джон озадаченно заморгал, затем хитро усмехнулся — так хитро, как может усмехнуться тринадцатилетний ребёнок, искренне уверенный в собственном превосходстве.  
— Неужели вы хотите победить меня на поприще юмора, мистер Страйдер? — он гордо упёр руки в бока, и Бро едва удержался от того, чтобы заржать. Дейв, перевернувшийся на живот и наблюдавший за происходящим, закатил глаза. — Перед вами король шуток и розыгрышей, так что... — он предпринял попытку окинуть Бро снисходительным взглядом и резко замолк.  
Вау, Бро и не думал, что люди вообще умеют так стремительно краснеть.  
— Э-э-это что? — Джон почти шептал.  
— Хуй, — любезно пояснил Дейв, подперев щеку ладонью. — У тебя в штанцах такой же, только сильно поменьше.  
— Я п-понял, — Джон отвернулся, всё ещё красный, как банка с кетчупом. — Но... но пирсинг на ч... кхм, пирсинг там и с...  
— Офигенная серьга, — Бро почти искренне обиделся. — «Хэллоу Китти» — нестареющая классика.  
— Да, Эгдерп, — торопливо вмешался Дейв. — Тебе не понять дохуя ироничности — заметь, до хуя в прямом смысле! — в ношении на интимном месте кошачьей морды с бантиком из мультика для малолетних девочек.  
— Не то чтобы я утверждала, что моё мнение авторитетно, — послышался из коридора голос Роуз, — но я настаиваю на том, что зрелище обнажённого взрослого мужчины не является тем, что должна созерцать с утра юная леди. Разве что у мистера Страйдера нет склонности к эксбиционизму, чего нельзя исключать из-за многочисленных плюшевых...  
Бро взглянул на часы микроволновки.  
— Мелкий, — его голос звучал почти ласково, — а почему ты до сих пор не в школе?  
Напрягшийся было Дейв недовольно застонал.  
— Да ну-у-у-у-у... Бро, ну ты же понимаешь, что я не хочу сейчас тратить время на это дерьмо? Если бы к тебе приехал твой лучший кореш, ты бы стал добровольно идти в это узилище и слушать там невыносимо унылые разглагольствования ошибок системы образования?  
Дейв ударил в нужное место. Если бы сейчас в гости примчалась та же Рокс или... Бро задумчиво посмотрел на Джона — о нет, тот снова сделал этот щенячий взгляд! — и кивнул.  
— Ладно, малой. Но записку ты в школу отнесёшь сам. В ближайшие полчаса.  
Дейв просиял, забыв про имидж крутого парня, и совершенно по-детски обнял Джона.  
— Йес! Чувак, эти две недели наши!  
— Надеюсь, — вновь вмешался девичий голосок из коридора, — ваша радость не затмит вам память, и мне не придётся умирать с голоду по той лишь причине, что вы не сочли нужным вовремя соблюсти рамки приличия, а некая леди слишком скромна, чтобы любоваться...  
— Да ладно, — фыркнул Бро, ища какие-нибудь свои вещи в ящиках дивана — он был уверен, что где-то ещё завалялись условно чистые шорты. — Реально проголодаешься — зайдёшь.  
Пауза.  
— Вы действительно этого так хотите, мистер Страйдер?  
От её сладкого голоска по спине пробежали мурашки. Нет, мистер Страйдер очень, очень не хотел, чтобы эта мелкая язва зашла.  
— Я хочу, чтобы эта скромная юная леди раззявила ротик не для едкой тирады, а сказала уже, что будет жрать на завтрак. Вам ещё доставку ждать, не забыли?  
Джон бросил взгляд на Дейва.  
— То есть, — медленно спросил он, — на вашей кухне правда никогда ничего не готовили?

В итоге Роуз уговорила Джона отправиться с ней в магазин, «ибо дальше такое издевательство над организмом я выносить не собираюсь, вам ясно?», а Дейв рванулся в школу, сжимая в руке листок бумаги, на котором Бро небрежно вывел:  
«Мой мелкий бро не будет ходить в школу пару недель, потому что к нему впервые за тринадцать лет унылого одиночества приехали его лучшие кореша, а это многого стоит.  
И вообще уже почти лето, какой смысл мучить мелких идиотов, если они всё равно вас не слушают?  
Д. Страйдер».

Бро потёр подбородок, глядя на себя в зеркало. Пока мелких не было дома, можно расслабиться — но ненадолго. Две недели, две недели с подростками в одной маленькой квартире! Теперь одиночество выглядело весьма соблазнительно, но отнекиваться было поздно.  
Завибрировал телефон, и Бро открыл мигающую вкладку приложения.

\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] начала доставать timaeusTestified [TT] \--  
TG: крч  
TG: мы перемежаем  
TG: *пережваем  
TG: бля  
ТТ: Я понял это выражение материнских чувств, Рокс. Не беспокойся, с детьми всё в порядке. Мы вчера посмотрели фильм, затем я уложил их спать, а утром дал Дейву записку, что он может прогулять эти две недели. Твоя дочь пошла за продуктами вместе с Джоном.  
TG: штоооооо  
TG: кто ты и куда дел ди-страя?????  
TG: где неуклюжий холостяк-детоненавистник???  
TG: и погодь-ка  
TG: РОУЗИ УМЕЕТ ГОТОВИТЬ???!!!  
TТ: Сюрприз, правда?  
TG: бля  
TG: я плохая мать  
TG: я такая убогая мать что пздц  
TG: ди-страй  
TG: я хочу отречься от детей в твою пользу, оставь их себе навсегда, ро-лал надо удалиться в храм профэйлившихся вднище мотылей  
TG: *матерей  
TТ: Даже не думай оставить их мне, Рокс. Это эксклюзивное предложение на две недели, а потом ты получишь своих мелких обратно с печатью «ОНИ ВЫЖИЛИ».  
TТ: И ты не плохая мать, Рокс. Из тебя родитель явно получше, чем из меня.  
TG: *всхлип*  
TG: првда?  
TТ: Да. Твой ребёнок хотя бы умеет готовить.  
TG: …  
TG: тада лови фоточки!!!  
\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] посылает файл kak_nam_veselo_671.jpg (1,6 Мб) --  
TG: о погодь  
TG: это пследняя  
TG: сейчас сначала скину! *подмиг*  
ТТ: Рокси, ты же понимаешь, что я сейчас буду ненавидеть тебя всё больше и больше?  
TG: пффф  
TG: тебе тоже чмоки, ди-страй  
\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] посылает файл vashe_otjigaem.rar (759 Мб) --  
ТТ: Дьявол.  
TG: а ты мне пошлёшь фотки моих счастливых детей!!!  
TG: потому что я всё ещё перживаю  
TG: *ле вздох*

Первым вернулся Дейв, запыхавшийся и гордый. Бро хмыкнул и одним-единственным словом стёр довольную улыбку с его лица:  
— Крыша, — и добавил, — не забудь меч, у тебя три минуты.  
С приездом друзей мелкий стал забывать о поддержании невозмутимого образа, и у Бро едва сердце не ёкнуло, когда Дейв с искренней злостью произнёс:  
— Бля, как же я тебя сейчас ненавижу! — и рванулся в комнату за оружием.  
Почему-то это было особенно обидно.

Разумеется, Бро размазал мелкого — фигурально. Едва Дейв второй раз пропустил удар, Бро перестал мельтешить и замер на расстоянии трёх шагов от противника.  
— Хватит с тебя, — он сел у края крыши, скрестив ноги и положив меч рядом, и похлопал ладонью по свободному месту возле себя.  
Дейв бросил оружие и обиженно засопел, но приглашением воспользовался. Вид с высоты был обалденный: машины и люди внизу казались совсем крошечными, небольшие облака спасали от удушающего жара, но из-за смога всё внизу размывалось, как не загруженный до конца уровень. Лениво каркали кружащие над высотками вороны, переругиваясь, и у Бро как-то само собой вырвалось:  
— Серьёзно, ненавидишь?  
Дейв бросил на него изумлённый взгляд, не сразу поняв, о чём речь.  
— Да, блядь! Ты вообще понимаешь, бро, как это бесит, когда в любую минуту на тебя может свалиться великовозрастный еблан и отмудохать так, что я потом как грёбаная рождественская ёлка в центральном парке — весь в фонарях? Ты сечёшь вообще, что я, блядь, тебя младше, и что эти страйфы каждый раз втаптывают мою подростковую самооценку в дерьмо под плинтусом? Ты пиздецки странный, но должен же быть предел ебанутости? Ах да, нахуя я говорю об этом с помешанным на плюшевом порно придурком в анимешных очках!  
Он выдохся и отвернулся.  
Бро молчал, потому что сказать было нечего, и уже хотел было встать и уйти, но тут Дейв добавил:  
— Забудь.  
— Что?  
— За-будь, — медленно повторил Дейв. — Бро, ты пиздец, но ты типа... охуенный? То есть, ты реально чутка стрёмный и пиздишь меня не по графику, но если б не ты, я бы был довольно отсосным и... Забей, короче. Вычеркни из своего ежедневника воспоминаний всё ту чушь, что я нёс. — Он поднялся и подобрал оружие. — Пойду обратно, там уже наверняка Эгдерп с Лалонд намутили пожрать чего-то, что не оживёт в моём желудке ядерной войной.  
Он уже заканчивал спускаться по лестнице, когда Бро негромко окликнул его:  
— Малой.  
— А? — Дейв тут же развернулся, напрягшись.  
— У тебя двухнедельные каникулы, малой. Но после мы поговорим об этом.  
Бро впервые не смог прочесть своего мелкого — слишком много эмоций одновременно отразилось на лице Дейва и тут же исчезло под показным безразличием, превратившись в короткое:  
— Лады.

Уже в коридоре Страйдеров встретил вкусный запах жарящегося мяса — боже, настоящего мяса, а не растворимой смеси ароматизаторов и глутамата натрия! Роуз непререкаемым тоном потребовала вымыть руки и не лезть к ней, пока не будет готово, и Бро почувствовал себя ребёнком из многодетной семьи — причём не самым старшим. Джон, услышав о небольшом поединке на крыше, ахнул и начал требовать от Дейва показать «боевые раны», на что тот разыграл на диване целое представление под названием «Страдающий и непонятый Дейв Страйдер, который настолько молчалив и суров, что будет петь вам о своих бедах три акта без антракта». Минут через двадцать вмешалась Роуз:  
— Мистер Страйдер, не могли бы вы помочь мне разложить еду по тарелкам? Ваша кухня отвратительна, и часть посуды мне пришлось покупать.  
— Пусть мелкие помогут, — отмахнулся Бро.  
Роуз прищурилась, брезгливо поджав губы.  
— Дейв с Джоном успеют десять раз подраться, разбить половину тарелок и вымазаться в еде до того, как начнётся долгожданная трапеза. Вы хотите нормально позавтракать сегодня?  
Вздохнув, Бро встал с дивана и подошёл к ней.  
— Где ты научилась так готовить?  
— Ролики в интернете, — отмахнулась та, — и весьма годная книга рецептов, обнаруженная в кулуарах особняка, в котором мы с матерью имеем счастье проживать.  
— Неплохо, — искренне похвалил Бро.  
Ел он молча — картофель и курица в томатно-сливочном соусе оказались выше всяких похвал. Зато Дейв не мог заткнуться, болтая с набитым ртом и лишь чудом не давясь:  
— Это единичное мероприятие или многоразовая акция? Роуз, ты типа кулинарный мессия, снизошедший в наш плюшевый Содом ради проповедования истин здорового питания! Я хочу стать твоим адептом, где подписаться кровью, чтобы навеки отжираться по вашим заповедям, пока не перестану влезать в двери? Или... О, неужели в твоей религии практикуют обет молчания, постой, ты же тогда не сможешь принять в свои ряды величайшего грешника-словоблуда Дейва Страйдера, ибо даже ради этой богической жратвы...  
Он умолк только тогда, когда Джон закашлялся, не сдержав смеха.

Еды хватило и на обед, а вот на ужин Бро заказал под радостные вопли подростков четыре больших пиццы, и весь вечер они таскали друг у друга куски, пока Джон возмущённо шикал и пытался смотреть «Сокровища нации» с тем самым актёром, чьё имя наверняка уже вызывало возмущения в нижних кругах Ада и головную боль у Дейва. Бро почти расслабился, но тут заметил, что Лалонд пристально изучает валяющиеся на шкафу плюшевые игрушки и что-то записывает в свою тетрадку. Судя по мелкому аккуратному почерку и количеству страниц, там и вправду хватит на монографию.  
Перехватив взгляд Бро, Роуз хищно улыбнулась.  
Бро захотелось отвернуться, но вместо этого он невозмутимо продолжил пялиться на мелкую Лалонд. Та медленно взмахнула ресницами и вернулась к записям.  
«Ничья».  
Уже перед сном Бро вспомнил о просьбе Рокси, подгрёб к себе мелких и поднял телефон повыше, чтобы в кадр влезли все четверо.

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] начал доставать tipsyGnostalgic [TG] \--  
ТТ: Ты просила фотографию? Получите и распишитесь, миссис-ох-нет-вы-теперь-замужняя-поздравляю Лалонд.  
\-- timaeusTestified [TT] посылает файл dlya_roxy.jpg (1,2 Мб) --  
TG: ути божечки какое у роузи серьёзное личико :З  
TG: диииирки  
TG: диииииркии *прнкновенным голосм*  
TG: у тбя такой довольный взгляд!  
ТТ: Да, потому что я как раз собирался уложить всех мелких и насладиться тишиной.  
ТТ: Отличный повод для праздника, не так ли?  
ТТ: Я бы даже устроил парад в честь этого, если бы не боялся вновь разбудить этих бесполезных существ.  
TG: пффф  
TG: ди-страй  
TG: не обманывай меня пожалст  
TG: видно же, что ты счастлив, глупенький  
\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] перестала доставать timaeusTestified [TT] \--

Теперь утро для Бро наступало в девять, когда запах готовящегося завтрака проникал во все щели квартиры. Как оказалось, мелкая Лалонд была весьма приспособлена к самостоятельной жизни, и удивительно, что Рокси просто не оставила её вместе с Джоном — эти двое и так неплохо бы справились с домашними делами (Бро подозревал, что Рокс просто хотела досадить ему).  
Бро зевал, натягивал шорты и лениво плёлся в гостиную, где уже заканчивали завтракать три его обузы. Подростки отлично развлекали себя сами: ходили в кино, кафе, в парк или куда-то ещё — Бро особо не интересовался, пользуясь пустой квартирой для съемок новых роликов: на содержание утроенного комплекта мелких надо было зарабатывать. Не позже семи Бро сворачивал оборудование, заслышав неловкий топот джоновых ботинок на лестнице — из всей троицы Эгдерп оказался самым громким. Затем квартира наполнялась шагами, шорохами, смехом, битами, болтовнёй — этот непривычный шум вызывал у Бро странную смесь беспокойства и чувства теплоты.  
Потом они смотрели кино: Джон неизменно просил кино с Кейджем, Дейв настаивал на ироничном просмотре малоизвестного арт-хаусного дерьма, но после того, как Бро прервал их переругивания и включил «My Little Pony: Equestria Girls», мелкие договорились об очерёдности. К концу фильма Бро проверял, чтобы все были на своих местах, и с чистой совестью шёл спать.  
«С чистой совестью».  
Бро уже не помнил, когда мог искренне такое о себе подумать. Если Рокси спрашивала о воспитании, Бро отмахивался чем-то вроде «Я сделал всё, что мог», но голос в его голове назойливо напоминал, что пытаться и суметь — разные вещи, даже если пытаешься изо всех сил. Бро пытался, вроде выходило круто, ну и ладно. Дейв изменился, когда начал больше общаться с другими детьми, и было очень удобно винить в этом их, а не самого себя и свои педагогические проёбы.  
Но мелкий Эгдерп и Лалонд, похоже, были именно тем, чего Страйдерам не хватало.

Неделю спустя Джон ойкнул во время завтрака, часто заморгал и поднял на Бро настолько горестный взгляд, что даже камень бы разрыдался.  
— У меня зуб болит, — пожаловался он.  
Бро не изменил выражения лица ни на йоту, хотя внутренне содрогнулся.  
— У тебя есть страховка, — полувопросительно произнёс он.  
Несчастные синие глаза стали ещё несчастней.  
— Да, папа сказал, что всякое может случиться, но... Я никогда не ходил к стоматологу один! И здесь нет доктора, которого я знаю, а...  
— Ладно, — прервал его Бро. — Я схожу с тобой.  
— Да? — Джон смущённо почесал затылок, но хотя бы перестал смотреть, как побитый щенок. — Не знаю, это так неловко, ха-ха, но...  
— Не беспокойся, чувак, — Дейв приподнял тёмные очки и подмигнул. — Мы все пойдём с тобой.  
— Все-е-е-е-е?!  
Роуз торжественно кивнула.  
— Да, Джон. И, раз уж так получилось, не поведаешь ли ты мне, — у неё в руках как по волшебству возникла её тетрадка, — что за страх связан у тебя с посещением стоматолога?

Заполняя бумаги с подсказок Джона и дежурной медсестры, Бро впервые осознал, что настолько привык звать синеглазого паренька Эгдерпом, что лишь с третьего раза смог верно написать его фамилию.  
— Всё будет в порядке, — медсестра ласково улыбнулась Джону. — У тебя замечательные друзья, так что подожди вместе с ними в коридоре десять минут, а затем отправишься к доктору.  
Джон широко улыбнулся в ответ, как будто позабыв о собственных страхах, но едва они остались одни, тут же бросил опасливый взгляд в сторону двери кабинета.  
— Не парься, мелкий, — Бро осторожно похлопал Эгдерпа — чёрт, он не мог даже мысленно перестать называть его так! — по плечу. — Дейв в первый раз у стоматолога вообще разревелся.  
— Чего?! — немедленно возмутился Дейв, и Джон встрепенулся:  
— Правда?  
— Пф, конечно же нет. Мой малой стойко терпел боль и даже не пискнул, — Бро с гордостью потрепал младшего брата по волосам под аккомпанемент «бро, да ты чо, да хватит, я и так как грёбаный ёршик в сортире, чё за придурь».  
Джон задумчиво закусил губу.  
— Я каждый раз переживаю, — легко признался он, — когда иду к врачу. Когда мама — моя мама, а не тётя Рокси — умерла, то папа очень грустил, и он постоянно боялся за меня, понимаете?  
— Понимаю, — кивнул Бро, незаметно заставляя мелкую Лалонд убрать тетрадку обратно в сумку.  
— Он так беспокоился, что я теперь тоже волнуюсь, — Джон взъерошил волосы на затылке и беззащитно улыбнулся, демонстрируя неправильный прикус. — Глупо, хех, я знаю, но...  
— Не ссы, пацан, — Бро устроил кавардак и на его голове, хотя эти растрёпанные волосы ничего не могло спасти. — Рядом со Страйдером тебе ничего не грозит.  
Джон хихикнул.  
— Дейв тоже так говорит.  
Бро бросил пристальный взгляд на Дейва, торопливо попытавшегося изобразить невозмутимость. Вряд ли кто-то кроме старшего брата смог бы различить едва заметный румянец на скулах и кончиках ушей.  
— Вот и правильно, — припечатал Бро.  
В наступившей тишине отчётливо раздался вой бор-машинки из-за двери кабинета, и Джон подскочил, как ужаленный. Роуз подняла указательный палец вверх и произнесла роковые слова:  
— Не беспокойся, мой друг, сейчас я расскажу тебе подробнее о возможных причинах страха зубных врачей, и ты поймёшь, что тебе абсолютно нечего бояться, кроме...  
На седьмом пункте её «кроме» Джон едва не расплакался, и был почти счастлив, когда врач позвал его к себе.  
Как только дверь закрылась, Роуз пожала плечами и ответила на немое негодование обоих Страйдеров:  
— Зато его страх перед стоматологом исчез.  
— Ага, — пробормотал Дейв, едва сдерживающий позорное желание пересесть от Лалонд подальше. — Теперь он боится тебя.

Минут через пять Бро послал мелких за соком до ближайшего магазина — в местных автоматах продавалось лишь полезное пойло без сахара, а хотелось ощутить полный набор вкусовых добавок. Едва Дейв с Роуз удалились, Бро достал телефон и открыл чат-клиент.

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] начал доставать tipsyGnostalgic [TG] \--  
ТТ: Рокс, тебе известно о том, что случилось с предыдущей женой твоего нынешнего мужа?  
TG: оууууу, ди-страй, он рассказал мне  
TG: это оч грустно(((  
ТТ: Что произошло?  
TG: она умерла при родах((  
TG: никто нчего не подозревал, она была оч здоровой и всё такое  
TG: но чой-то пошло не так  
TG: и не смогли остановить крвотечение, и  
TG: она умерла через несколько дней после появлния на свет крошки джонни  
TG: (((  
ТТ: Оу.  
ТТ: Я соболезную.  
TG: милый так грстно улыбался и сказал что замечательно, что у меня есть роузи  
TG: потому что скзал что хотел бы воспитывапть наших детей  
TТ: Интересно обернулись твои жалобы на то, что все более-менее подходящие для брака мужчины разбегаются при упоминании об имеющейся дочери-подростке?  
TG: ди-страй!!!  
TТ: Тише, Рокс. Я рад за тебя. Я правда очень рад, что ты наконец-то нашла, кто любит и тебя, и твою мелкую.  
TG: кости  
TG: *кстти  
TG: *КОРОЧЕ  
TG: с чего это ты вдруг спрашиваешь про неё?  
TG: о божечки только не говори мне, что что-то случилось!  
TG: ди-страааай!!!  
ТТ: Спокойно, Рокс. У Джона заболел зуб и я отвёл его к стоматологу, где он и поделился со мной откровением о том, почему его папа так заботился о нём.  
ТТ: Всё в порядке.  
TG: фууууух  
TG: негодник, ты едва не заставил мамочку поседеть раньше срока!  
TG: напиши потом, всё ли с нм в порядке, ок?  
ТТ: Хорошо, Рокс. Не беспокойся и продолжай развлекаться.  
\-- timaeusTestified [TT] перестал доставать tipsyGnostalgic [TG] \--

Своих мелких Бро услышал ещё задолго до того, как увидел: их голоса разносились по всему коридору стоматологии.  
— ...из чего несложно заключить, что ты подсознательно рассматриваешь своего старшего брата как образец сексуального поведения или даже возможный сексуальный интерес. Я надеюсь, это не вызовет у тебя негативную терапевтическую реакцию, хотя я бы воспользовалась случаем и проанализировала твою конфронтацию, проверив несколько моих ранних догадок о твоём Супер-Эго.  
— Вау, Лалонд, ты прям проникла во все мои грязные инцестные мыслишки, но — ой, какая досада, я вынужден разочаровать тебя и твоего Фрейда! — это всё чушь полнейшая, типа как догадки ебанутых фанатов об их кумирах, ну, знаешь все эти слащавые «о-о-о, эти сочные мальчики наверняка втихаря поёбывают друг дружку!» одиноких девах из интернетов, опошливших саму идею сурового мужского братства. И, кстати, разве по Фрейду психоанализ не надо проводить в уютной кроватке и доверительной атмосфере, типа, всё норм, дорогой пациент, я точно не Роуз Лалонд, которая вцепится наманикюренными коготками в вашу душонку и начнёт потрошить заживо?  
— Прости, Дейв, но ты и твоя вольготная речь, преисполненная метафор, олицетворений, сравнительных оборотов и прочих художественных средств, требующих живого задействования ассоциативного мышления, превращает тебя в великолепный объект непрерывных исследований, и было бы весьма обидно...  
— Пст, — окликнул их Бро, — мелкие, не шумите. Сок принесли?  
Дейв кинул в него бутылкой яблочного сока, которую Бро с лёгкостью поймал, затем уселся рядом с Роуз, достал телефон и развернул чат-клиент. То же самое сделала младшая Лалонд, и, быстро щёлкая по сенсорному дисплею, они продолжили свой диалог.  
Это напомнило Бро, что раньше и у него были друзья, с которыми он мог трепаться по сети целыми днями. Сейчас осталась одна только Рокси, да и та уже нашла своё счастье, и, похоже, намеревалась посвятить всё время только дому и детям.  
Бро только сейчас понял, что ему будет безумно не хватать её дружбы.

Джон вышел от стоматолога немного ошарашенный, но в целом бодрый: врач нашёл кариес и поставил небольшую пломбу, попросив не есть ничего красящего в ближайшие несколько часов, поэтому Бро купил минералки и сунул Джону в руки.  
— Пей, — велел он. — Сегодня вечером закажем мороженого и проверим твой новый кусок зуба на прочность.  
— Это же ебаное чудо, — пробормотал Дейв. — Неужто в холодильнике будет что-то кроме несъедобного металлического дерьма?  
Бро проигнорировал его, сухо поблагодарил стоматолога, старательно изобразив улыбку, и взглянул на часы. Ещё только половина второго, куча времени, и, раз уж Бро пришлось вылезти из квартиры...  
— Не хотите отправиться ещё кое-куда? — предложил Бро, едва вся компания вышла на улицу.  
Дейв поморщился: солнце жарило так, что уже хотелось обратно. Джон бросил растерянный взгляд на него и на Роуз, и та высказала общую мысль:  
— Только если там будет кондиционер.  
Бро ухмыльнулся:  
— Лучше.

Они дошли до торгового центра на углу, где в магазине игрушек Бро купил четыре водяных пистолета, затем доехали до Дискавери Грин — обычно Бро тусовался в парке поближе, если возникала надобность вытащить мелкого на свежий воздух, но сегодня требовалось кое-что позначительнее. Зарядив пистолеты у ближайшего фонтана с водой, Бро раздал их подросткам, оставив себе один.  
— Пф, я понимаю ироничность этого, но не слишком ли по-детск... — начал было Дейв, когда его заткнула струя воды, направленная точно в лицо.  
Джон ехидно хихикал, даже не пытаясь изобразить угрызения совести.  
— Ах так, Эгдерп, ну тогда готовь свою задницу, я собираюсь надрать её так, что ты ещё неделю сидеть не сможешь! — выпалил Дейв, прицеливаясь.  
— Сперва попади!  
И Джон рванулся через кусты в сторону деревьев. Роуз осталась стоять рядом с Бро, внимательно рассматривая игрушку у себя в руках.  
— Вы тоже собираетесь участвовать в этой забаве, мистер Страйдер? — она кивнула на оставшийся у Бро водяной пистолет.  
— Не, — зевнул тут. — Голубей распугивать и надоедливых детей, если будут докапываться. Я на скамейке посплю.  
— Между прочим, это...  
Прямо посреди фразы в спину Роуз ударила струя воды. Роуз тут же замолчала, нехорошо улыбнулась и перехватила своё оружие поудобнее. Резко развернувшись, она помчалась по траве к клёнам, между которыми вели перестрелку Джон с Дейвом.

Ближе к вечеру подул холодный ветер, и вымокшая троица начала дружно хлюпать носами. Вернувшись домой, Бро запихнул в душ Дейва с Джоном, велев поторопиться, чтобы мелкая Лалонд не простыла, а сам принялся искать тёплые одеяла. Когда он вернулся с охапкой пледов разной степени свежести, Роуз уже заваривала горячий чай. Едва мальчишки, покрасневшие от горячей воды, выбрались из душа, Бро отправил туда Роуз и переоделся в сухую одежду.  
— Мороженое переносится на завтра, — сообщил он, натягивая домашние шорты. — Если вы не простыли.  
Не то чтобы мелких сильно расстроила эта новость: Дейв уже впихнул Эгдерпу наушники и требовал заценить «классный бит, ты только послушай, это покруче яиц Чака Норриса». Когда Роуз вышла из душа и высушила волосы, Бро собрал всех на диване, заказал горячей лапши и включил фильм — сегодня вне очереди выбирал Джон, поэтому пришлось смотреть «Воспитание Аризоны». Дейв безостановочно комментировал это старьё, Джон искренне смеялся то над фильмом, то над его сопровождением, Роуз исписывала страницы своей тетрадки, а Бро...  
А Бро не понимал, когда происходящее стало ощущаться привычным и правильным.

Следующий день тоже не баловал хорошей погодой, поэтому Бро велел всей троице оставаться дома. Дейв учил Джона и Роуз пользоваться лаунчпадом, Бро наслаждался внезапным выходным. За предыдущую неделю он наснимал достаточно материала, чтобы теперь спокойно сидеть за ноутбуком в наушниках и сводить годные ролики. Так они просидели до шести вечера, потом Джон не выдержал и спровоцировал драку подушками. Когда одна из них едва не снесла крышку ноутбука, Бро резко поднялся и закрылся в своей комнате, надеясь, что мелкие не разнесут плазму или ещё какую-нибудь технику.  
Закончив монтаж, он поставил ролик на загрузку и выглянул в гостиную.  
Затем бесшумно вернулся за телефоном и сделал парочку неплохих снимков своего малого, пускающего во сне слюни на футболку Джона, зажатого в объятиях. Мелкий Эгдерп сопел, закинув ногу на Дейва и уронив очки на диванную подушку рядом. Роуз, как обычно, свернулась калачиком в углу, подложив под голову одного из смаппетов.  
Идиллия.

Ещё неделя прошла в ставшем привычным ритме: завтрак, обсуждение планов на день — и до вечера мелких не видать. В их отсутствие Бро снимал новые ролики, сводил видео, шил кукол и чинил тех, что повредились; смотрел мультики или порнушку, стараясь заканчивать все дела до возвращения своих подопечных. Затем вечерний фильм, растаскивание подростков по их спальным местам, шутливые войны за очередь в ванную и туалет и, наконец, блаженный сон.  
В выходные Бро решил отвести мелких в Космический центр, потому что уму непостижимо: оказаться в Хьюстоне и не посетить его жемчужину. Дейв старательно скрывал искренний восторг, то и дело называя Джона «задротом» и «ботаном». Тот, нисколько не стесняясь, радостно бегал по всем залам, выставкам и аттракционам, таская за собой Дейва и Роуз, сохраняющую достоинство и лишь иногда забывающую о том, что она не обязана поддерживать образ брюзжащей зануды ежесекундно.  
К вечеру стало жарко, и Бро уверенно свернул в магазин за мороженым, раздал мелким по «Корнетто», взяв себе фруктового льда. Заняв скамейку в ближайшем сквере, чтобы не есть на ходу, Бро отсел чуть в сторону, слушая, как его подопечные живо обсуждают сегодняшние впечатления.  
— Но когда как будто летишь в космосе, то с ума можно сойти, у меня чуть голова не закружилась!  
— Эгдерп, ты же понимаешь, что это лишь офигенские спецэффекты, и мы никогда не узнаем, выглядит ли космос так же или нам просто впаривают красивую сказочку типа «поезжайте в Австралию, там много земли»? Вдруг это всё мировой заговор, и на самом деле пришельцы существуют и они создали нашу планету чисто чтоб поржать и поиграться?  
— Крайне прискорбно, что мои руки заняты мороженым, и я не могу достать из рюкзака свой блокнот, но не будешь ли ты так любезен, Дейв, и не расскажешь ли о причинах своего недоверия, облачённого в покров нарочитой циничности? Думаю, я могла бы потом занести это в конспект...  
Тут Бро услышал ещё пару голосов: повзрослее, с другой стороны. Он медленно, не подавая виду, что заинтересован, чуть повернул голову, через тёмные очки наблюдая за сидящей на скамейке напротив парочкой леди. Старательно расчёсанная завивка, пара дешёвых украшений с ярко-фальшивой позолотой и модные крестики на шее — новенькие, напоказ. И эти две женщины имели наглость трепаться о нём.  
— Ты только посмотри на этого отца, — вещала та из них, что додумалась водрузить на голову шляпку с торчащими обрывками органзы. — Как не стыдно так выглядеть?  
Бро не видел ничего плохого в футболке с РэйнбоуДэш (Роуз заставила Бро постирать всю скопившуюся одежду, и теперь следила за тем, чтобы вонючее бельё не скапливалось в корзине), а потом вспомнил, что тех леди могут раздражать многочисленные серьги в ушах и парочка — в бровях. Или треугольные тёмные очки. Или что, блядь, угодно, это же благочестивые стервятницы, и даже сам Бог, если этот чувак существует, наверняка веками бьётся над загадкой того, о чём думают его последователи. Бро забил бы на них хуй, но тут вторая дама поддакнула, поджимая губы:  
— Вот-вот, а его дети! Возмутительно, в таком возрасте мы даже не думали о макияже, а эта особа похожа на какую-то вампиршу-проститутку из дешёвого порнофильма!  
А вот это она зря.  
— Дамы, — Бро поднялся со своего места и прицельно швырнул палочку от мороженого в урну, — а что за кинцо про вампишку-проститутку? Я бы заценил. Вы в этом неплохо разбираетесь — небось, знаете индустрию изнутри?  
«Дамы» синхронно начали буравить его гневными взглядами, затем та, что в шляпке высокопарно ответила:  
— Я даже не удивлена, что у такого нахала — такие же отпрыски. Пойдём, Лилия, поищем себе место потише, где нам не придётся созерцать дурной пример воспитания и его последствия.  
Несмотря на то, что Бро чувствовал себя правым, мерзкая тётка заставила его озадачиться.  
Чему он вообще мог научить этих детей, кроме как заваривать лапшу, сражаться (и то только Дейва, который, как оказалось, не очень любил спарринги) и...  
...и жить, чёрт возьми, той жизнью, которая будет нравиться им, а не кому-то другому. Поступать так, как хочется им, а не полузнакомым курицам, нацепившим на шею символ величайшей болезни разума.  
Обернувшись, Бро обнаружил, что все трое мелких смотрят на него.  
— Доели? Поднимайте задницы и дуйте домой, а по дороге я расскажу вам, как однажды мы с тётей Рокси хакнули Пентагон и заставили их два часа думать, что началась война с роботами.  
— Серьёзно?! — тут же вскочил Джон.  
— Ну охуеть, почему я впервые слышу, что ты делал что-то подобное? Бля, почему ты вообще никогда не делился со мной своими кулстори?! Или погодь, — Дейв волевым усилием вернул невозмутимое выражение лица. — Ты просто гонишь, да? Типа, очень иронично и всё такое, но...  
Роуз прервала его, похлопал по плечу.  
— Значит, я наконец буду иметь счастье услышать эту историю с другой стороны и от кого-то, кто не икает через каждое слово. Полагаю, тогда следует считать рассказ о том, как вы после этого угнали вертолёт, таким же истинным?  
— Нет, — Бро постарался вспомнить подробности. — Во-первых, это был маленький пассажирский самолёт, а во-вторых, Рокс делала это с другим нашим общим другом, тоже неплохим парнем, но не таким крутым, как я, конечно.  
Мелкая Лалонд явно не знала, восхищаться или язвительно уличить во лжи.  
— Серьёзно, Рокс осталась здесь, а чувак улетел куда-то в Океанию. У Дейва в комнате есть стрёмные мумифицировавшиеся штуки в банках, это он прислал, когда узнал, что малой увлекается ископаемыми.  
Дейв потянулся к очкам, затем отдёрнул руку и сжал её в кулак.  
— Бро, — он очень старался скрывать эмоции, но получалось плохо, — ты охуенный. Без всяких «типа».  
Тот стукнулся со своим мелким кулаками и не стал напоминать о том, что едва Дейву исполнилось шесть, об охренительных историях пришлось забыть: Бро тогда в очередной раз сменил работу и начал просто оставлять малого перед телеком, чтобы тот не скучал.  
Дерьмовое было время.

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] начал доставать tipsyGnostalgic [TG] \--  
ТТ: Посмотри, какой я превосходный опекун, Рокс.  
\-- timaeusTestified [TT] посылает файл melkie_zasranci_prosto_kosmos.jpg (1,1 Мб) --  
TG: аввввввв :З  
TG: ди-страаай, признайся ты был создн для этой роли  
TG: я горжсь тобой  
TG: мы оба гардины  
TG: гордымся  
TG: дофига горды короче  
ТТ: Ага, я тронут до глубины своей чёрствой души. Но две недели уже, если я верно оперирую системами измерения времени, прошли. Позволь-ка спросить: когда вы вернётесь и заберёте своих детей?  
TG: нуэ  
TG: бло  
TG: над глянуть на блетах  
TG: эээээ  
TG: тут написано чот типа  
TG: ой  
TG: бля погодь я посмотрю в клендыре  
TG: ди-страй, ты ток не кипятись  
TТ: Рокс.  
TТ: Я сдержан и спокоен. В чём дело?  
ТТ: Когда вы прилетаете обратно?  
TG: короч  
TG: я чот не оч внимательно смарела на биляты  
TG: *бляти  
TG: блять  
TG: (((  
TТ: Когда. Ты. Прилетаешь.  
TG: …  
TG: черз месяц  
ТТ: …  
TG: …  
TТ: Я ненадолго отойду от клавиатуры, Рокс, мне нужно смириться и принять эту идею, прежде чем изложить тебе свои мысли по этому поводу в связной форме.  
TG: ну бля  
TG: мне стыдно(((  
TG: дистраааай  
TG: ну если тебе совсем с ними плохо эти две неледи  
TG: *недели  
ТТ: На самом деле, я не так уж напуган этой новостью, как ожидал. Возможно, твои дети не так уж противны, и я действительно могу дождаться твоего возвращения, не убив их.  
TG: то мжешь отвезти их к бабуле  
TG: ой  
TG: стопэ, чтооо?!  
ТТ: Это мой вопрос.  
TТ: К какой бабуле, Рокс?  
TG: эт самое  
TG: я реально боялась что ты выгонишь их потому что ты иногда ведёшь себя как полный хуй  
TG: и у роузи были деньги на билеты до далласа, там живёт одна реально милая бабулечка  
TG: ну знаешь, все эти пледики котики печеньки и тэ дэ  
TG: она типа старая знакомая эгбертов и всё такое  
TG: и это был клпн  
TG: *плин  
TG: *план бэ, бля!  
TG: если ты будешь мудаком  
TG: вот((  
ТТ: Мне очень неприятно думать, что ты видела во мне настолько бессердечного ублюдка. Я готов признать, что далеко не идеален и не испытываю всепоглощающей любви к мелким засранцам, но, знаешь, это действительно обидно.  
ТТ: Ты ранила меня в самое сердце, Рокс.  
ТG: знаешь что  
TG: я правда чувсввюю себя пристыжено, но!  
TG: это мои дети! и я не могла рисковать!!! даже если верила в тебя, иначе бы ваще не пустила их к тебе!  
ТТ: Согласен, эти чувства я могу понять. Я даже горжусь тем, что ты продумала свой «план бэ». Объясни лишь одну вещь: почему ты с самого начала не отвезла их к этой пожилой женщине, наверняка умеющей обращаться с детьми, а спихнула их мне?  
TG: милый  
TG: я пнимаю что ты щас скажешь что я противолечу себе и всё ткое  
TG: *пртиворечу  
TG: но я риально тебе доверяю  
TG: то есь ты конечно иногда тот ещё хуй, но я знаю тебя давно и ты тип хороший парень, слшком хооший иногда но как-то не в тему  
TG: и  
TG: чесна  
TG: мне было очень жаль малютку дэйви  
TG: они с джонни так сдружились по перписке и я такая  
TG: а давай тя к нему отправим  
TG: джонни сразу бросился меня обнимать :З  
TG: он такой плюшевый мальчик прям аввввв  
TG: (не смей даже смтреть на него, грязный извращенец!)  
ТТ: Я что, похож на педофила? Вот если бы ему было двадцать пять, я бы, возможно, задумался над твоим предложением.  
ТТ: Ха-ха.  
ТТ: Честно говоря, я сейчас испытываю довольно сложные чувства по отношению к тому, что мы только что друг другу сообщили.  
TG: я наю  
TG: *знюню  
TG: *вкурсе короч  
TG: ток это  
TG: дистрай  
TG: ты риальн оставишь их у себя или  
TG: или нет???  
ТТ: Мне было бы намного приятнее делать вид, что я просто продолжаю делать тебе одолжение, а не поразительным образом наслаждаюсь происходящим у меня в квартире.  
TТ: Но я всё-таки согласен подождать тебя месяц.  
ТТ: И это будет только один чёртов месяц, Рокс, понятно? Ни днём больше.  
TG: дыв  
TG: дыа  
TG: люблю тебя *чмоки*  
TT: Я передам твоё «чмоки» детям вместе с новостью о том, что их мать задерживается.  
\-- timaeusTestified [TT] перестал доставать tipsyGnostalgic [TG] \--  
TG: беееее(

Бро ожидал, что незваные гости огорчатся из-за необходимости задержаться подольше, но мелкий Эгберт лишь заулыбался ещё шире и выпалил:  
— Я так рад, что папа и тётя Рокси развлекаются! Если честно, — он нервно хихикнул, — я немного устал от опеки папы, а теперь они отдыхают и им хорошо!  
Когда Бро перевёл взгляд на Роуз, та чуть наклонила голову.  
— Не могу не согласиться с Джоном: нашим родителям действительно необходимо провести время вместе и насладиться обществом друг друга. Полагаю, следующей вашей новостью, мистер Страйдер, будет то, что мы теперь вынуждены переезжать в Даллас?  
Эта зараза всё ещё отказывалась называть его «Бро», и если Джон говорил «мистер Страйдер» едва ли не с благоговением, периодически перескакивая на «Бро» и тут же стыдливо краснея, то юная Лалонд так надменно цедила это официальное обращение, что Бро чувствовал себя неловко.  
— Если хочешь — езжай, — махнул он рукой. — Но можете оставаться, а не то малой будет рыдать по ночам в подушку и проклинать меня, а моя карма и так уже грязнее некуда.  
— Будто плюшевого порнографа реально ебёт его карма, — начал было ворчать Дейв, но тут же его прервал Джон, крепко сжав в объятиях.  
— Это офигенно! — парнишка сиял от радости так, что Бро вспомнил о фотографиях с умильными щеночками. — У нас ещё целый месяц!  
Роуз стояла рядом и улыбалась почти снисходительно, хотя на лице её читалось удивление.  
— Не ожидала от вас такого милосердия. Хотя, конечно, это в какой-то степени подтверждает мои ранние предположения о...  
— Кто будет пиццу? — громко предложил Бро. — Быстро назвали мне, какую заказывать, а не то будете жрать лапшу из пакета.  
Никто не хотел лапшу из пакета.

В школах всё равно начались каникулы, и теперь Дейв мог с чистой совестью проводить время с друзьями — правда, его и раньше ничего не тяготило. Пришлось разбираться с соседями: не всем нравилась шумная компания подростков, и недовольство начало проявляться всё резче и категоричнее. Бро решил проблемы быстро, сперва напомнив пришедшим жаловаться, что у него отличная звукоизоляция (а как же ещё снимать дома порнуху?), а затем ненавязчиво намекнув, что однажды забыл пару камер на балконе и заснял этажом ниже отличную порносцену с тремя участниками, один из которых очевидно не числится в списке жильцов.  
Теперь завтрак и обед готовили вместе: Роуз научила Дейва и Джона основным мелочам, и Бро не мог отделаться от ощущения, что из всех обитателей квартиры, он — самый неприспособленный к созданию чего-либо съедобного. Поэтому он обычно валялся в обнимку с одеялом, пока Джон не начинал стучаться в его комнату и звать за стол.  
Когда Бро уставал от шума, он пользовался вентиляционными ходами, чтобы незаметно свалить на крышу, где прятался в тени и дремал, подложив ладонь под голову и надвинув кепку на лицо.

Голос Дейва выдернул его из грёз.  
— Сап, бро.  
Тот вскочил почти мгновенно, потянувшись к мечу, но тут же опустил руку.  
— Что такое, малой?  
Дейв пожал плечами, пытаясь выглядеть безразлично, но можно было заметить скованность этого простого движения.  
— Там Эгдерп случайно о переходник запнулся и обрушил твои диски, как грёбаное домино, теперь сидит и стремается тебе об этом говорить, поэтому я здесь типа белым голубем, только без оливковой ветви в зубах, знаешь, и...  
Бро уселся обратно, прислонившись спиной к вентиляционному блоку.  
— Пусть приберётся, вот и всё.  
— Вот и я ему то же самое сказал, мол, чо париться, не разъебал же...  
«Какой дурацкий повод начать разговор».  
— Малой.  
— Чо?  
Вместо ответа Бро указал на место рядом с собой. Дейв вздохнул и послушно опустился на потемневшее покрытие, подобрав под себя ноги. На крыше ровным слоем серела осевшая пыль, снизу тянуло автомобильными выхлопами и прочими запахами большого города. Где-то парой этажей ниже кто-то громко переругивался: то пискляво-тонко, то низким басом; доносились приглушенные гудки машин и гул моторов, перемежающиеся собачьим лаем.  
Нужные слова никак не находились, и Бро стащил с головы кепку и неуверенно спросил:  
— Ты правда хочешь прекратить, малой?  
— Что? — тут же отреагировал тот. Так нервничает из-за простого разговора? — Эти страйфы, в финале которых ты всегда выбиваешь из меня дерьмо, протирая грёбаную крышу мой рожей, будто ты чёртова Золушка перед балом, а в доме ни одной тряпки?  
— Так хочешь или нет?  
Дейв тоскливо застонал сквозь зубы и выдавил:  
— Да я не ебу! Это пиздец какой-то, но если бы не ты, меня бы в школе отпиздили бы все, кому не лень, ты ж знаешь, эти уёбки меня ненавидят, потому что я для них что-то типа Уилла Смита из ЛВЧ, а они толпой уродских рож пытаются надавать мне леща ради поднятия собственного чувства особенности, потому что только мне можно носить в этом рассаднике образования свои охуенные тёмные очки. И вообще, если бы не твои убийственные тренировки, я бы... Арргхх, забей.  
Бро промолчал, потому что если мелкий сам не мог сказать, что он считает правильным, то...  
Нет, конечно же, опекуну следовало разбираться в воспитании своего подопечного, и Бро когда-то решил, что Дейву надо расти сильным, и Дейву правда нравилось тренироваться и становиться сильнее — пока регулярные проигрыши, как оказалось, не привели к отторжению.  
— Бро?  
— Чего, малой?  
Дейв запустил пальцы в волосы на затылке, тихо вздохнул и пробормотал:  
— Эгдерп давно хочет посмотреть, как мы страйфимся...  
Внизу взвыла автомобильная сигнализация, и несколько ворон резко взмыли вверх и закружились, хрипло каркая.  
— Если хочешь, — осторожно произнёс Бро, покосившись на своего мелкого, — я могу вроде как сбавить темп. Чтобы не вытирать тобой крышу в присутствии твоего кореша.  
Дейв поперхнулся и уставился на Бро, даже не пытаясь сдержать удивление — на таком близком расстоянии тёмные очки не были преградой.  
— Серьёзно?!  
Слово за слово — и стало легче, Бро уже и не помнил, когда нормально разговаривал со своим младшим братом. Все искренние слова потонули в различиях, в делах, в нескончаемой иронии к месту и не; а теперь, оказалось, с Дейвом нужно было просто поговорить, без подколов и попыток обыгрывания — не боясь говорить открыто и искренне о собственных чувствах, наличие которых оба Страйдера старательно отрицали.  
Такая мысль Бро в голову даже не приходила.

Разумеется, Бро уделал Дейва, но постарался провернуть это не так быстро, как обычно: Джон успел удивлённо поахать, прежде чем Страйдер-младший пропахал носом крышу. Роуз, стоявшая в стороне, закатила глаза.  
Бро возобновил поединки с Дейвом, пытаясь уже не только натренировать мелкого, но и помочь ему развить свой стиль, непохожий на то, к чему привык его старший брат. Получалось лучше.

В один субботний вечер Роуз предложила испечь печенье, и это был первый раз, когда её кулинарное чутьё дало сбой. За неимением работающей духовки, было предложено использовать микроволновую печь, в Интернете быстренько обнаружилось несколько рецептов — но то ли что-то пошло не так, то ли в предложенных инструкциях была ошибка с самого начала, но в итоге Дейв орал и кашлял, пока Джон тоскливо ныл, что от сладостей добра не жди, что любая выпечка — враг. Роуз стояла, поджав губы, и отламывала пригоревшие к тарелке куски. Бро открыл все окна, врубил вентилятор с кондиционером, и подошёл к ней, похлопав по плечу.  
— Не парься, когда твоя мама в первый раз попыталась пожарить тосты, мы спалили целую деревню.  
Джон ахнул.  
— Правда?!  
— Не, брехня. Только кухню, но дыма явно было побольше, а потом загорелась её алкогольная заначка...  
— Понимаю, — протянула Роуз.  
— ...а потом пламя добралось до сумки с патронами Джейка, и...  
— Кто, блядь, такой Джейк?  
— Неважно, малой, — Бро развернулся и направился в свою комнату, надеясь, что не все смаппеты провоняли гарью. — Я предлагаю не выпендриваться и заказать тайскую лапшу.  
Дейв воздел руки к потолку:  
— Нет! Никакой больше лапши! Я не хочу возвращать в свой рацион отходы пищевой промышленности, я же грёбаный растущий организм, где моё здоровое питание?  
— Окей, чего же ты хочешь?  
— Бро, ты что, шутишь? Пиццу, конечно!  
— Мне с грибами! — тут же вмешался Джон.  
— Можно в этот раз без двойной порции перца? Полагаю, остроты и огня на сегодня уже хватит с лихвой.  
Бро понимал, что его маска невозмутимости рушится, разрушилась уже давно — и всё равно продолжал улыбаться.  
Потому что здесь и сейчас он был дома.

\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] начала доставать timaeusTestified [TT] \--  
TG: ди-страааай  
TG: ну ди-страаай  
TG: открой дврь  
TG: не заствыляй мамочку ждать на проге!!!  
TG: *пороге!!!11  
TG: что за ивзращённое гостприимство дистрай  
TG: открой бля  
TG: отдай мне моих детей!!!!  
ТТ: Я забаррикадировал дверь всеми плюшевыми задницами, которые нашёл в своей квартире. Твои дети останутся у меня до совершеннолетия, и тогда я смогу растлить их по полной.  
TG: Я УБЛЮ ТЕБЯ  
TG: *убью  
ТТ: Спокойно, Рокс. Мы просто пересматриваем с Джоном «Воздушную тюрьму», и мелкие шумят, поэтому я не сразу заметил твоё сообщение.  
TТ: Подожди ещё пару минут, мне надо сменить мои джинсы на чистые и сухие.  
TG: штоблять  
ТТ: Это всё твой любимый плюшевый малец Джон.  
TТ: Настолько неуклюжий, что опрокинул на меня газировку.  
TG: да бля брсь уже телефон и впусти меня!!  
\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] перестала доставать timaeusTestified [TT] \--

Когда Бро открыл наконец дверь, Рокси рванулась вперёд и тут же повисла у него на шее.  
— Ди-страй! Как же я соскучилась по тебе! Ты засел один, ни с кем не общался, и ты не представляешь, как я за тебя, придурка, переживала!  
Её розовая накидка и тщательно завитые волосы пахли цветочным парфюмом.  
— И отдала мне своих детей?  
Рокси отстранилась и широко улыбнулась.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что это мои дети присматривали за тобой? И, я уверена, у них получилось вправить тебе мозги.  
За спиной Бро показался Джон, тут же кинувшийся обнимать Рокси, Роуз уже указывала Дейву, куда тащить её чемодан.  
— С чего ты взяла? — хмыкнул Бро, глядя на то, как его подруга тискает мелкого Эгдерпа за щёчки.  
Та повернулась и едва не ущипнула за щеку и его — благо, Бро успел вовремя увернуться.  
— С того, глупенький, что ты улыбаешься.  
— Я счастлив, что ты забираешь своих мелких, вот и всё.  
— Ага, — Рокси хитро подмигнула. — Хочешь, мы приедем к тебе в осенние каникулы? В этот раз мамочка снимет хороший номер в отеле, и моим крошкам не придётся ютится в твоём плюшевом авангарде. Надеюсь, ты хотя бы не хранишь теперь мечи в холодильнике?  
— Хранит, ещё как! — тут же вмешался Джон, сияя белозубой улыбкой. — А ещё под диваном, я когда в первый раз посмотреть хотел, то...  
Рокси слушала его, всё так же улыбаясь и поглядывая в сторону Бро.  
— Ну так что? — спросила она, когда Джон с Роуз уже относили свои вещи вниз — там их ждал отец вместе с машиной. — Мы приедем?  
И Бро не смог сказать «нет».


End file.
